EVA Berlin 2019
The 26th EVA Berlin 2019 conference on Electronic Media and Art, Culture, History will be held during 7–8 November 2019 in , . Twitter: * #EVAberlin2019 preferred * #EVAberlin please use only for very general tweets * Twitter Moment Short link (this article in the MuseumsWiki): * http://bit.ly/EVAberlin2019 New: Citation Style eva-berlin-numeric.csl (not in style repository yet, pull request) * https://citationstyles.org/ * u.a. für * Citation Styles (Installation, Managing and Editing) 7. November 2019 Keynote: „Ceci n’est pas une pipe“ – Kultur und virtueller Service Andreas Bienert (Staatliche Museen zu Berlin) Session I: Mixed Realities – Browsing Culture Moderation: Eva Emenlauer-Blömers (ehem. Senatsverwaltung für Wirtschaft, Technologie und Forschung, Berlin – Landesinitiative Projekt Zukunft) Towards Art inspired Innovation: A Survey of High-Potential Media Art to Inspire Future Mixed Reality Takashi Goto | Katrin Wolf (Hamburg University of Applied Science) * Der authentische Blick: Dekonstruktion, User-Inferface und selbstreflexives Momentum Antje Akkermann | Sebastian Bollmann (Staatliche Museen zu Berlin) * Ein 4D-Browser für historische Photographien: NutzerInnen zwischen medialer Vermittlung und Forschung Cindy Kröber (a) | Heike Messemer (b) | Jonas Bruschke, Ferdinand Maiwald (a) | Florian Niebling © | Sander Münster (d) ((a) Medienzentrum, TU Dresden, Deutschland, (b) Institut für Kunstgeschichte, Universität Würzburg, © Human-Computer Interaction, Universität Würzburg, (d) Digital Humanities, Friedrich-Schiller-Universität Jena) * http://4dbrowser.urbanhistory4d.org/ Die Authentizität des Subjektiven: Das virtuelle Kunstwerk in Bewegung Felix Liedel (Universität Bayreuth) Session II: Credibility and Authenticity in Digital Culture Moderation: Eva Emenlauer-Blömers (ehem. Senatsverwaltung für Wirtschaft, Technologie und Forschung, Berlin – Landesinitiative Projekt Zukunft) Objekte der Begierde. Wie man eine digitale Aura erzeugt (und wie besser nicht) Dr. Dennis Niewerth (Deutsches Schifffahrtsmuseum, Leibniz-Institut, Bremerhaven) Kulturgetriebe – Verwaltung, Suche und Präsentation von kulturwissenschaftlichen Inhalten mit Hilfe des IIIF-Frameworks Frank Dührkohp (Verbundzentrale des GBV) * * https://kulturerbe.niedersachsen.de/ Die Glaubwürdigkeit des Unbekannten – Modellierung von unvollständigem und dynamischem Wissen in LIDO Julia Rössel | Michelle Weidling (Foto Marburg | SUB Göttingen) * Projekt EIDOS – Katalog naturhistorischer Präparate für die Biodiversitätsforschung Wibke Kolbmann (ETH Zürich) * https://www.library.ethz.ch/Ueber-uns/Projekte/EIDOS Session III: Bausteine des digitalen Weltmuseums Moderation: Thomas Tunsch (Staatliche Museen zu Berlin) Ein Baustein für das Digitale Weltmuseum – Erfassung und barrierefreie Wiedergabe von dreidimensionalen Abbildern relevanter Objekte Dipl. – Ing. (BA) Harald Roth | Hannes Harder (United Screens GmbH, Hamburg) Oral History as a multimedia and multidimensional presentation challenge Douglas Lambert (University of Luxembourg, Center for Contemporary and Digital History (C2DH)) erschließen / präsentieren / kommunizieren: Videokunst der Stiftung imai im Netz Dr. Kathrin Tillmanns | Lara Perski, MSt. (institut bild.medien, PBSA, Hochschule Düsseldorf) Modellierung komplexer Gebäudestrukturen als digitaler Sammlungsraum Dr. Alexander Stenzer | Anna Nöbauer M.A. (Universität Bamberg / Kompetenzzentrum für Denkmalwissenschaften und Denkmaltechnologien, Fachbereich Bauforschung | Universität Passau / Institut für Informationssysteme und Softwaretechnik) Session IV: Access, Audiences and Engagement Moderation: Andreas Bienert (Staatliche Museen zu Berlin) Kultur-Token: Anreizsystem der Stadt Wien um CO2 zu reduzieren Shermin Voshmgir | Markus Schulz | Daniela Schiffer | Mag. Alfred Strauch (Forschungsinstitut für Kryptoökonomie, Wirtschaftsuniversität Wien | Changers Com, Berlin) * https://changers.com/ BerlinHistory.app erschließt nachhaltig Berliner Geschichte Rainer E. Klemke (Verein berlinHistory.App) * https://berlinhistory.app/ Perspektiven auf kulthura – ein Kultur- und Wissensportal für Thüringen Dr. Andreas Christoph | Michael Lörzer (Thüringer Universitäts- und Landesbibliothek (ThULB) * https://kulthura.de/ Ausstellung/ Postersession | Exhibition 3D VIRTUAL IMMERSIVE INTERACTIVE AUGMENTED REALITY 3D VIIAR and Culture Applications (T.T. TECNOSISTEMI, Prato, Italy) 3D-Digitalisierung des Münzschatzes von Schloss Lauenstein (Osterzgebirge). Spezielle Methode und Workflow des 3D-Scannens von Münzen am Landesamt für Archäologie Sachsen Florian Innerhofer (Landesamt für Archäologie Sachsen) ArchivInForm GmbH Martin Zahl Bei Liebermanns – ein Virtual-Reality-Erlebnis Stiftung Brandenburger Tor | Ikonospace Chordeograph AR – Instrument und graphische Partituren als interaktive Videoinstallation Gero König (ZKM) Das MonArch-System – ein Werkzeug für semantische 3D-Modelle Alexander Stenzer | Anna Nöbauer (Universität Bamberg, Denkmalwissenschaften) Digitale Bergung der Kahn-Akten Matthias Frankenstein | Rudolf Gschwind (Landesarchiv Nordrhein-Westfalen, Münster | F+E, GBL-Gubler AG, CH-Frauenfeld) Digital Tapistries | Rauminstallationen Margret Eicher Making the invisible visible – multispectral imaging and technical photography by Phase One Yves Richter | Annette T. Keller (Phase One A/S) Mangel an Museumsknoten: Vernetzungsfähigkeit einer Gedächtnisorganisation Thomas Tunsch (SMB) online: Mangel an Museumsknoten: Vernetzungsfähigkeit einer Gedächtnisorganisation MOMENTUM the Global Platform for Time Based Art Film/Video, New Media, Performance and Sound Rachel Rits-Volloch, Berlin The Internet as the archive of archives – how to understand post-truth logic and appreciate the creative potential of the Transclusive Manifold Max Lange «Trust No One!» (Fox Mulder) — Die zukünftige ‘Kopierkette’ digitaler Objekte und das ewige Problem der Datenauthentizität Dr. phil Bernd Kulawik Virtuelle Touren und Ausstellungen im robotron*Daphne Multimedia-Guide (Robotron Datenbank-Software GmbH) 8. November 2019 WORKSHOP | HANDS ON BASED ON TRUST Kulturerbe in Virtual Environments Cultural Heritage in Virtual Environments Session I: Digitale Reproduktions- und Rekonstruktions-techniken: 2D, 3D, Multispektral Moderation: Prof. Dr. Andreas Bienert (Staatliche Museen zu Berlin) Dust in a Sunbeam. The Mind of the Artist exposed by Digital Photography & Processing Santiago Alcolea Blanch (Fundació Institut Amatller d’Art Hispànic, Barcelona) * * https://twitter.com/51Alcolea/status/1131585014276263936 * Images ** B.Bermejo Mort Assumpció Maria 4105.jpg (Wikimedia Commons) ** Der Tod Mariae (SMB-digital) Multi Camera Photogrammetry Birgit Tsuchiya | Bernhard Strackenbrock (illustrated architecture, Berlin) Gestaltete Abstraktion als Vermittlung glaubwürdiger Authentizität Univ.-Prof. Dipl.-Ing. Dominik Lengyel | Dipl.-Ing. Catherine Toulouse (Lehrstuhl Architektur und Visualisierung, Institut für Bau- und Kunst-geschichte, BTU Cottbus-Senftenberg) 3D-Rekonstruktion und kulturelle Objekte PD Dr. Christiane Clados (Kultur-und Sozialanthropologie, Philipps-Universität Marburg) PhaseOne | Neue Methoden der fotografischen Multispektral-Reproduktion Yves Richter | Annette T. Keller (Phase One A/S) 3D VIRTUAL IMMERSIVE INTERACTIVE AUGMENTED REALITY – 3D VIIAR and Culture Applications Prof. Vito Cappellini | Riccardo Bruschi (Department of Information Engineering University of Florence, Florence, Italy | T.T. TECNOSISTEMI, Prato, Italy) See also * EVA Conferences * EVA Berlin External links * EVA Berlin * [http://books.ub.uni-heidelberg.de/arthistoricum/series/info/eva frühere Konferenzbände bei arthistoricum.net] (Open Access) Category:EVA Berlin Category:2019